Heart-Shaped Box
by Shion A. Taketsuya
Summary: La maldad y oscuridad de los ojos negros, chocaba con la bondad y pureza de los blanquecinos. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, los polos opuestos tienen algo en común. La enfermiza atracción que sienten el uno por el otro. SasuHina. Chibific, sin mucho sentido. One-shot's independientes. AU.
1. Sus Ojos Negros

**Heart-Shaped Box  
**

**A Naruto Fanfic – SasuHina.**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen completo: **Casi nunca estaban de acuerdo. La maldad y oscuridad de los ojos negros, chocaba con la bondad y pureza de los blanquecinos. Todos juraban que nunca podrían sobrellevar nada juntos. Y sólo tenían en común su pasado, sus problemas y su sufrmiento. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, los polos opuestos tienen algo en común. La enfermiza atracción que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Parejas: **SasuHina. Si hay alguna otra pareja en algún oneshot específico, lo aclararé.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Chibi oneshot's, de pocas palabras.

**Episodio 1: Sus Ojos Negros.**

* * *

Dicen que el camino más directo para ver el alma de una persona, es a través de sus ojos. Por estos, una persona puede adivinar el estado de ánimo de otra, así como sus emociones, sentimientos, y hasta pensamientos. Los ojos son el reflejo de la pureza y humanidad que poseen las personas.

Ella era consiente de todo esto. Era algo que, desde niña, le había llamado fuertemente la atención.

Por ese mismo motivo, la muchacha siempre miraba extrañada los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. Los ojos rojizos y malévolos del pelinegro traían a su mente un sin fin de dudas y de confusiones. Nunca podía identificar si él, tan esbelto y serio como era, estaba feliz, idiota, o incómodo. Solo podía notar cuando estaba triste, y aunque a él le gustaba que ella se diera cuenta cuando estaba mal (más allá de que su orgullo le impidiera demostrarlo), la chica detestaba no poder entender los sentimientos más profundos que él tenía.

Al conocerlo hace no el suficiente tiempo, no entendía sus pensamientos. Y aunque lo aceptara, y amara con toda el alma, ella pensaba que jamás lograría descifrar el secreto que el muchacho Uchiha escondía en sus ojos.

De todo esto, hace un tiempo atrás. Porque después de **esa **noche, todo fue diferente.

Estaban en la casa de él. Ellos, y unos cuantos amigos más. Estaban en su cuarto. De pronto, él salió, alegando que necesitaba ir al baño; pero pasó media hora, y no volvía. La chica, ya algo preocupada, salió a buscarlo, y lo encontró en el living, tapado con la campera que le había prestado ella, y dormido en la silla junto a la computadora. Se enteneció tanto, y de tal manera, que se acercó a él y besó sus labios. Cuando sintió que despertaba, se alejó y lo observó, temerosa de que se molestara con ella.

Era increíble la diferencia, que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su mandíbula casi se descolgó. Los ojos del Uchiha eran totalmente oscuros. Negros. Como la noche sin luna, como el cielo sin estrellas. Ojos que ella hacía muchísimo tiempo no podía ver.

Y cuando vio esos ojos, brillando, húmedos por el sueño, Hinata Hyuuga pudo ver en ellos un sin fin de emociones, que nunca había visto en una persona como él. Emociones que jamás pensó que vería en los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. Cansancio, vergüenza, timidez. Muchas otras. Pero también, alegría. Algo que siempre quiso ver en esos ojos.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- lo llamó, con ese tono de voz suave y tímido. Ese que al muchacho le derretía. –E-Estás cansado… ¿V-Vienes a dormir conmigo?

Sí, tal vez, los ojos rojos no expresaban más emociones que la tristeza, y el deseo de venganza. La rabia. No expresaban casi nada. Pero en cambio, los ojos negros mostraban lo que él quería ocultar. Sus mayores pensamientos.

Desde ese día, la muchacha se propuso algo.  
Leería a Sasuke Uchiha como un libro abierto.  
Y no dejaría de hacerlo una, y otra, y otra vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Si, los ojos "rojos" de Sasuke son el Sharingan.

¿Reviews?


	2. Su Dulce Sonrisa

**Heart-Shaped Box**

**A Naruto Fanfic – SasuHina.**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen completo: **Casi nunca estaban de acuerdo. La maldad y oscuridad de los ojos negros, chocaba con la bondad y pureza de los blanquecinos. Todos juraban que nunca podrían sobrellevar nada juntos. Y sólo tenían en común su pasado, sus problemas y su sufrimiento. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, los polos opuestos tienen algo en común. La enfermiza atracción que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Parejas: **SasuHina.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Mal uso del personaje de Sakura Haruno, si ella te cae bien, no te aconsejo leer. Después no quiero quejas, lo he aclarado.

**Episodio 2: Su Dulce Sonrisa.  
**

* * *

Sonreír no era algo que Sasuke Uchiha hiciera con frecuencia. O sonreír sinceramente, al menos. Las sonrisas que el pelinegro mostraba, siempre eran por mero compromiso, y muchas veces, totalmente forzadas. Si él de por sí sonreía poco, casi el 95% de sus sonrisas no eran verdaderas.

Todos lo sabían. Y por consecuencia, Hinata Hyuuga también. O mejor dicho, ella lo descubrió luego de empezar a salir más tiempo con el muchacho. Muy rara vez lo veía sonreír, y cuando lo hacía, se notaba que era de forma muy falsa.

Y por eso, nadie entendía como una muchacha que tanto amaba ver sonreír a las personas, se había enamorado de un chico como aquel. Un chico serio, cabizbajo, melancólico. Alguien que no coordinaba para nada con la personalidad que la Hyuuga tenía para con todos.

Hinata muchas veces ponía excusas. Que no eran ni del todo verdad, ni del todo mentira. Que ellos habían tenido pasados muy comunes, que ambos eran desplazados por sus hermanos y despreciados por sus padres, que por eso se entendían. Que a ambos les gustaba el silencio, y les gustaba no ser ahogados por su pareja en tantas demostraciones de afecto; ella, por timidez, y él por orgullo. Que se había enamorado de él porque sentía que alguien comprendía todo el dolor por el que ella había pasado.

Eso no era mentira, para nada, pero tampoco era totalmente cierto. Ella no se había enamorado de él por eso. Eso lo descubrió, conforme ambos empezaron a salir, ahora, si era un motivo para seguir con él y enamorarse día a día. Pero no era el principal.

Había algo que todos ellos no entendían, y era el motivo por el que se había enamorado inicialmente del muchacho. A pesar de que era tan melancólico, cabizbajo, y que rara vez lo veías sonreír, ella si tuvo el honor de ver una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Era una gran fiesta en su secundaria, el baile de Halloween. Todos habían acudido disfrazados, ya fuera de personajes de series o películas, o típicos disfraces de noche de brujas. En caso de no tener disfraz, las chicas iban con vestidos y los chicos de traje, tal como un baile de graduación.

Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta, esperando a que la Hyuuga llegara en el auto que él había mandado a recogerla a su casa. Vestido con un traje negro y azul, perfecto para la ocasión. La máscara del fantasma de la ópera adornaba su rostro. En ese momento, Sakura Haruno, más molesta de lo habitual, y vestida como una bruja, con un atuendo que rozaba lo pornográfico, lo tomó del brazo y trató de empujarlo hacia adentro. El pelinegro se soltó, dificultosamente, de su agarre.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó, en un tono tan agudo y chillón, que al pobre Uchiha casi se le revientan los tímpanos –No te quedes aquí solo, vamos a bailar.

-No quiero hacerlo, Sakura.- la cortó él –Además, estoy esperando a alguien.

-Bueno, pero mientras te puedes ir entreteniendo… _conmigo._- agregó, poniendo una pose tan ridículamente "seductora", que el muchacho debió aguantar la risa. ¿Desde cuándo su antigua compañera tenía esos comportamientos tan de… prostituta?

-No es no, Haruno. Además, pensé que te cansarías de insistir. Ni en cursos diferentes dejas de ser un estorbo. Y además, con esa facha…

Eso no desanimó a la chica, que, al contrario, lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Por más que él quiso liberarse, no lo consiguió.

Y empezó la ronda de baile. Sakura no lo dejaba irse por lo sano, y si se iba de forma violenta, llamaría la atención, justamente lo que él quería evitar. Además, Hinata podría llegar en cualquier momento, y eso le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Si ella lo veía con la desgraciada de Haruno vestida así, pensaría cualquier cosa. Y no se atrevería a perderla.

Pero pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

El auto que el Uchiha había enviado, llegó. La música se detuvo de repente, como él había arreglado con el sonidista, para su entrada triunfal con la pequeña que él adoraba. Pero Hinata entró sola, pese a que él intentó detener todo.

La pelivioleta entró al salón. Al haberse detenido todo, las miradas se posaron en ella, y varios silbidos resonaron, al ver lo hermosa que estaba. Ella alzó la mirada, fijó su mirada en _alguien _y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto localizó a su novio, con la Haruno sujeta de su brazo. Tiró en el suelo su broche para el pelo, y salió corriendo del salón.

Sasuke Uchiha era una furia.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, Haruno?- le gritó a la muchacha, y se soltó de ella de un jalón -¡Eres solo una necesitada, a la que cualquier cosa le viene bien! – agregó, frustrado, y salió corriendo tras su novia, agarrando al paso el broche que ella había dejado.

-Ay, no sé qué le pasa.- dijo Sakura, a la que varias personas miraron mal. La música se reanudó, y el baile siguió su curso.

Sasuke se dio vuelta todo el jardín del salón, buscando a su pequeña novia. En una mano sostenía el broche que ella había tirado. En la otra, el ramo de rosas blancas que él soltó cuando la Haruno lo empujó hacia adentro.

Encontró a su princesa, llorando desconsolada, sentada en el banco bajo uno de los árboles. Sasuke que acercó a ella, y, ligeramente ruborizado, miró hacia otro lado, y le tendió el ramo de rosas. Hinata lo observó, sorprendida.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun…?

-Son para ti.- dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos. Su orgullo le impedía ser más amable. De hecho, eso ya era demasiado. –Soy malo para esto, solo… Perdóname, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata tomó el ramo de rosas entre sus manos, y alzó la cabeza hacia el Uchiha. Ella lo conocía, sabía lo mucho que le costaba poder llegar a disculparse. Con lo que ya había hecho, le había demostrado, a su manera, que lo que había sucedido no era su intención.

-E-Está bien, S-Sasuke-kun.- le respondió ella.

El chico se quedó mirando a Hinata, y luego se sentó a su lado. Tomó el broche que tenía en sus manos, y se lo colocó a la chica en el cabello. Ella lo observó, y él le secó las lágrimas.

-Christine no puede llorar.- dijo, a modo de respuesta. Y se retiró la máscara del Fantasma de la Ópera de su rostro.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego, sonrió, y le acarició el rostro.

Y esa fue la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, en que Sasuke Uchiha sonrió.

Una sonrisa en mitad de una fiesta. Una sonrisa tierna.  
Una sonrisa que él mostró cuando ella le acarició el rostro.  
Una sonrisa verdadera.

Ella podía jurar que en mucho tiempo no había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa. Y podía jurar, sobre todas las cosas, que amaba esa sonrisa.

Y que haría lo posible por verla mientras estuviera viva.

* * *

**N/A: **No quería usar así a Sakura, pero necesitaba alguien que hiciera el trabajo que ella hizo, y francamente, Sakura no me cae para nada bien.

¿Reviews?


	3. Su Suave Perfume

**Heart-Shaped Box**

**A Naruto Fanfic – SasuHina.**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Resumen completo: **Casi nunca estaban de acuerdo. La maldad y oscuridad de los ojos negros, chocaba con la bondad y pureza de los blanquecinos. Todos juraban que nunca podrían sobrellevar nada juntos. Y sólo tenían en común su pasado, sus problemas y su sufrimiento. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, los polos opuestos tienen algo en común. La enfermiza atracción que sienten el uno por el otro.

**Parejas: **SasuHina.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno.

**Episodio 3: Su Suave Perfume.  
**

* * *

A él no le gustaba el perfume. No le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Él detestaba esos olores artificiales vendidos en masa, que tanto los hombres como las mujeres usaban. Nunca le gustaban esos aromas tan repulsivos y fuertes de los perfumes, no veía la necesidad de usarlos, para algo estaban los desodorantes y los jabones. Sin embargo, la gente se empeñaba en usar perfumes. ¡Demonios! Si hasta a veces parecía que no se bañaban, sino que directamente se echaban el frasco de perfume encima. Era algo que le sacaba de quicio, y era algo tan asqueroso, que le llegaba a dar hasta fobia. Él sentía repulsión por todos los perfumes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios el perfume de Hinata me gusta TANTO?

O bueno, tal vez solo por CASI todos los perfumes.

Porque era cierto. Y la verdad, no tenía ningún sentido. Él odiaba los perfumes. Pero cada vez que Hinata pasaba a su lado, su perfume invadía sus fosas nasales, y era tan suave, tan dulce y tan delicioso, que Sasuke no podía resistir aferrarse a ella para sentirlo con más fuerza. Y así, empezaba a besarla y acariciarla. Así empezaba todo.

Y cada vez que él la abrazaba, y ella clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros, el Uchiha se aferraba a su cuello, y ese aroma intoxicante llenaba su ser. Cada vez que él besaba su pelo, sus labios, su cuello, y con sus dientes, la marcaba como suya, el muchacho pensaba que se iría directo al infierno por tener tales sentimientos hacia ella.

El perfume usado por ella era su droga, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba. La fusión de ese perfume, con el aroma de la piel de Hinata Hyuuga... Tan dulce y maravilloso.

Cuando la conoció, jamás se le ocurrió pensar que esa muchacha despertaría tales sentimientos en él. Que alguien como ella lo sacaría de la depresión, y le devolvería el pulso, y la sonrisa.

Todavía se acordaba, el día que su mejor amigo se la presentó. Uzumaki Naruto le había presentado a Hyuuga Hinata como su compañera de colegio y vecina en su "gran" grupo de amigos. Desde el principio le pareció hermosa, pero el pelinegro jamás creyó que terminaría enamorándose de ella. No se acordaba en que momento eso había sucedido. De hecho, ni siquiera se acordaba como pudo hacer, cuando la conoció, para no perseguirla para oler su perfume a lavanda y vainilla todo el día, todos los días.

Se enamoró de ella por razones que él aún, y en ocasiones, desconocía. Sasuke amaba que ella fuera así de tímida y callada; eso le ayudaba a no perder la paciencia, pues detestaba los gritos y los chillidos que varias de las chicas que él conocía daban. Amaba que ella lo escuchara cuando quería "desahogarse", cosa que muy pocas veces pasaba. Amaba que ella comprendiera todo por lo que él había pasado. Sin embargo, no podía haber sido solo eso.

Y peor aún. No sabía, y muchas veces, no entendía cómo una muchacha como Hinata pudo enamorarse de alguien como él. Alguien orgulloso, serio y malvado. Alguien oscuro, fácilmente detestable para alguien con un mínimo de sentido común. Sin embargo, ella siempre le repetía constantemente que lo amaba, así, tal cual era, porque él la comprendía.

Y él se dejaba llevar por sus palabras. Y las creía.

En ocasiones, el chico se entretenía recordando las veces que salió con Hinata, ya oficialmente como pareja. Ya fuera a un baile, al que Naruto los obligaba a ir, a comer, a una tienda de discos, o incluso a comprar chocolates. Cabe destacar que la muchacha tenía el mismo gusto que él por el chocolate amargo, ya que él odiaba todo lo que fuera dulce. Claro, sin contar a la Hyuuga.

Todas las ocasiones en que Sasuke salió de paseo con Hinata, terminaban en la casa de alguno de los dos, o incluso en un hotel, haciendo el amor. Y no es que Sasuke fuera un pervertido. Tenía sus necesidades, como todos, pero no era una bestia sexual. Es solo que el aroma de Hinata, despertaba sus instintos más animales.

Y esa noche helada, en casa de la Hyuuga, cuando él se subió en andas sobre ella, y se apoderó de sus labios, Sasuke terminó de convencerse de que le encantaba de forma enloquecida. Casi enfermiza, si no era exagerar mucho.

A Sasuke Uchiha no le gustaban los perfumes.

Pero el perfume de la piel de Hyuuga Hinata lo llevaba a otro universo. Y desde que él descubrió lo que lo enloquecía de ella, se propuso llevarla a la estratósfera con sus besos, cada vez que les fuera posible.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado, no me quedó como hubiera querido, pero hice lo que pude.

¿Reviews?


End file.
